Not Happening
by Sasha Belikov Ivashkov
Summary: Rose is supposed to be Lissa's guardian, but ends up having to guard Dimitri Ivashkov the last moroi in his line courteous of the queen. Dimitri is a stuck up self- centered, playboy asshole and so is his friend Adrian Ozera. They are supposed to go to college together, what happens when tragedy strikes the academy. Where the unexpected becomes expected... R
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story I'm writing... Here goes nothing! Lissa's parents are alive. I'm not going to explain everything because it just takes to much time. Adrian is still the queens favorite nephew. In my story They use regular human time.**

Chapter 1

RPOV

I'm Rose Hathaway, I'm a mean sarcastic bitch. Not A bitch, but THE bitch. I go to Saint Valdimir's Academy which is for Moroi and Dhampir's. Us dhampir's protect the moroi from evil vampires that are known as strigoi. I have been practically been sanctioned as a guardian(Protector) to my best friend Lissa for my whole life. We are insuperable. Well until the queen like to butt into shit. I was supposed to be her Guardian even her parents were okay with it...

I'm actually one of the best novices at our school or as I like say about myself is that "I'm the Shit." There are only three dhampir girls at our school including me. We stick together because most of the moroi guys like to think that we are blood whores which really pisses me off. Not every girl dhampir should be automatically ranked as a blood whore... I think it's sick and wrong. Every dhampir girl that happens to be pretty is considered a blood whore. Which sucks for me... I guess guys like to think of me as breathtaking. I have long brunette hair that falls in waves to my mid-back. I have a curvy body that has curves in all the right places. I'm full chested which I feel really blessed haha. My legs are slim and long. I'm tan, not the ugly fake tan but a pretty tan the coordinates wit my hair. I have chocolate brown eyes and full black eyelashes.

Off of this topic now lets go onto how I am not sanctioned to be Lissa's guardian anymore. One word. Dimirti Ivashkov. Nevermind two words. He is the last of his line of moroi and for a strigoi to wipe out an entire line would be like winning the lottery to them. The queen wants the best of the best to protect him which ends up being me. Yay. It also turns out that Dimitri is a total narcissistic asswipe. He is a sarcastic playboy that doesn't know hoe to keep his legs closed which usually I would say this about a chick, but he is such a manwhore. Don't even get me started about his bestfriend Adrian Ozera. He has been practically stocking me since god knows when. At least I have Eddie and Mason which are some of my best guy friends. They are sanctioned to Adrian while I'm now sanctioned to Dimitri. The thing that sucks the most is that Adrian and Dimitri are going to college together. Which means I'm stuck with some egoistic assholes for a long time because I doubt they will ever graduate from college.

I have one month left of the academy. ONE MONTH. I have one month to screw around as much as I like till I turn into a expressionless do-do brain. No can ever really take away my wit through so it doesn't really matter. Well here is my story...

I walk to my next class. I just love Stan. I can't wait to annoy the piss out of him. I walk into the class about twenty minutes late because I need my sleep and no one likes a grouchy Rose but also I kinda have a little hangover. I also had to stop by the commons to grab my fair share of chocolate donuts, they give energy to fuck around all day. I have to live my life how ever the hell I want because I have only one month left until graduation and my charge is already picked so I can do practically anything I want without getting in trouble. Stan looks over at me and says

" you do realize you are twenty minutes late to my class."

"No... really?" I ask. He is such a dumbshit.

" DO NOT get sarcastic with ME" he says.

"I'm not always sarcastic... most of the times I mean every bit of what I say" I said. He starts to turn beet red. People laugh, but soon it starts into coughing to cover it up.

" " He yells.

"Stan do we have go through this again..." I ask. He starts to turn blue now haha I didn't even know your skin turn that color.

"You look like a damn smurf" I say. The whole class erupts into laughter which consists of all guys. Mason and Eddie roll there eyes at me knowing that I just want to be sent out of this class so I antagonize Stan to get out.

"OUT. GET OUT" He yells.

"Good god Stan... the least you can do is pipe the fuck down, I have a major hangover and your making it worst" I say to him while walking out of the class.

I can hear the guys laughter from all the way down the hallway. I walk towards my locker and sit down well more like lay down. My head is pounding I should have just skipped class altogether today. I'm not really up to have another conversation with Kirova right now it would be like the fifth time this week. I don't even notice the that the bell rings until I feel Eddie and Mason grab me and pull me up. When I finally open my eyes their both trying to keep in their laughter, but failing miserably. I roll my eyes at them and and take my hands away from them and put them to my head. I'm just gonna skip today and hang out on the quad for awhile which is fine because it's break right now. When Mason, Eddie and I get to the quad I see Lissa and her boyfriend Christian already there. They wave us over. We walk over and now the convo is directed at me. Stupid Fucking Hangover.

"Rose what did you do now?" Lissa asks.

"Nothing out of the ordinary" I moan.

"What happened?" she asks concerned. She should be because my head feels like there is a jackhammer in their breaking my skull. Okay... maybe I'm being a little over-dramatic.

"Massive Hangover" I moan again and like the good friends they are they all laugh at me.

Mason and Eddie tell them both what I said to Stan while I'm laying on the ground dying. Lissa even laughs at what I said to him which is kinda rare since she usually scolds me. The bell rings and Eddie and Mason try to pull me back up, but I just pull away and lay back on the ground. I look at all of them and see that Lissa is giving me a disapproving look while Christian rolls his eyes at me, and Eddie and Mason grinning at each other. Oh Bloody Hell. They have something planned. I try crawling away, more like dragging my body with my arms, but Mason and Eddie have a tight hold on my arms. I just let them hold my whole weight and pout. Lissa gives me her like kajillon dollar sun glasses to put on and I do. Mason and Eddie drag me to my next class, like literally drag me while I just slump. People look at us and start laughing which I really don't this funny at all. They then practically through me in the classroom, but I just walk back towards the door and run into a wall. Nope not a wall, it's Eddie and Mason blocking the door so I can't get out. I then go to drastic measures and punch them both in the gut. Hard. They didn't expect that, but they should all know hangover Rose is not a kind one. They both stumble a little and this is now my way out. I push them out of the way and run to the quad which is nearly empty since classes are about to start. I lay down on the grass and fall asleep and take the sunglasses off because I love the feel of the sun

I then wake because I don't feel the sun on me anymore. I open one eye and see the one person I don't want to see at all and a bonus is that he is with his stupid group. I was hoping to not see him until graduation, but apparently he has other plans. He smirks at me along with everyone else. I then close my one eye and turn over on my side hoping they go away, but no such luck is not on my side today. I kinda have like a sixth sense of knowing where people are and it comes in handy. I feel some bend down about to try, keyword try to scare me or whatever these delusional royals find amusing. Without even turning and batting a eye I push the person back wards with one hand and curl right back up in a ball. I heard a bunch of laughing and I really don't find any of this funny. I have to deal little shit one and two as my charges practically and I want to wait until the very last moment I can before I have to deal with them.

I hear footsteps in the distance coming towards us. Hmmm I wonder this is all gonna play out. I still have a pounding headache and I want to be left alone so I can die on the ground alone in peace. Someone then turns me around so I'm laying flat on the ground with a group of stupid royal moroi pigs. I finally open my eyes and growl "I'm busy, leave me the fuck alone." Dimitri, Adrian, and the rest of the guys just watch me with amused expressions. I roll my eyes at them and say "Graduation is a month away... I don't want to see you til then, well not really but I kind of have to so I would really appreciate it if you would go the fuck away like now would be a good time."

Dimitri doesn't leave though he just grins like full on and to tell you the truth it's kind of scary. Then next thing he says makes me want to go and murder myself. He says... "Rose, Kirova said that since you aren't going to your classes and you get sent out of the ones your in that your going to start practicing being my guardian on campus..." he pauses, "Like going to all my classes, sleeping in my room with me, going off campus with me and you get Sunday's off and you can go to the gym anytime you want" he says a little to happily for my taste. The look on my face made him and the rest of the guys laugh, I wouldn't be surprised if I had a look of disbelief and horror on my face because that's how I was thinking and feeling. Loop hole! I can go to the gym anytime I want. I would rather sleep in there then in Dimitri's room that's for sure, but for now I'm going to get myself out of this. Where was my group while this was happening.

I get up and clutch my head and walk over to Kirova's office. I'm pissed off, like majorly. I push the door open hard with a bang... Rose is in the building. I go straight past the Secretary and into her, the she-devil's office. Kirova doesn't look surprised at all to see me. I look at her with a glare and say

"You can't take my freedom away from me I only have one month left till I become a guardian and then it's gone" I say.

"Well starting early doesn't make as much of a difference, but it's the only thing to do since we all know your not going to go back to your classes" she sighs.

"You have a good point" I say.

"Do I really have to sleep in his room?" I ask kind of afraid of the answer, but already knowing it.

"Yes, your going to have to when your out of school so you might as well start now." she says while sighing.

"People are going to think I'm like sleeping with or I might have to hear him have sex with another chick ew ew please don't do this to me" I plead. I'm practically begging her.

"Rose I will make sure he doesn't have any sexual relations while your there... that's the best I can do he doesn't have anyone that I can talk to about discipline" she says.

"Okay I know, when do I start this crap and do I have stand in the back of the classroom with all the rest of the guardians because I would rather sit in the back of the classroom" I tell her.

"You will move in right now and you should be with him at all times unless you go to the gym... you can go to the gym whenever you want to blow of steam because I'm sure you will need to go a lot. You can sit down since your not going to be an academy guardian." She says.

"Alright bye" I say as I start to head out the door.

"Bye Rose and make sure you don't take your anger out on him" she says. I act like I didn't hear her and walk out.

I mumble "The hell I will."


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't seem to stay away from the story so here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 2

RPOV

I look out the door and see Dimitri and Adrian. Joy oh joy! I'm stuck between going back to the she-devil look alike vulture or Tweedledee and Tweedledum, but right as I'm about to push the door back open Dimitri looks up at me and has his perverted intended grin on and then I look at Adrian and see the same thing on his face. I hope to god that they do not share a dorm. I then ask hesitatingly

"Please tell me you don't both share a dorm?" I ask, but know the answer already.

Dimitri grins and asks "So Rose who are you going to _sleep _with tonight?" Did you hear the double meaning to that because I did.

I just roll my eyes and ignore him and I should probably ignore Adrian too because sooner or later I will have a melt-down/blow up thingy and t won't be pretty. Which would make sense since I'm fucking fucked. I take the lead to my dorm and both the guys follow me whispering to each other quietly, which I could care less as long as they didn't talk to me. Thank the Lord. When we walk through the lounge some people looked surprised, which I would too if I saw us through someone else's eyes. Finally we get to my dorm and I open it up and walk in and then shut the door in the guys faces. I could use a get-away, even if it is for like five minutes. I hear one them mutter "What the hell?". I start packing, which consists of my black comforter and red blankets, my black pillows, my Ipod, Iphone, and Laptop, my stake. I then pack clothes which consists of grabbing my large duffelbag and stuffing in my track shorts, shorts, pants, running shorts, tank tops, shirts, long sleeve, all of my shoes, make-up, hair stuff, pretty much my whole entire closet courteous of Lissa. I make sure to carry the stake though in my pocket just for per cations I grabbed another big bag and shoved my blankets and shit in there. I grab my bags and open up the door. Both Adrian and Dimitri look a little pissed off which I could care less about. They both give me dirty looks and scowl which I think... is supposed to be scary. I close the door and say "Lead the way to my own personal hell." They both know that I'm right so they snicker and look at each other with this dangerous glint in their eyes which cannot be good.

We walk to their dorm in silence, well me being silent while they go off again in their silent whispers. When we got there and I got completely settled in and everything was put away, my bed was ready and I was about to take a shower, but then realized Adrian and Dimitri were grinning at me. I narrowed my eyes at them and saw what they were grinning about. My bras and underwear were all laying out everywhere. How did I know see this before? I rolled my eyes at them and picked up the bras and underwear laying all over Dimitri's and Adrian's bed and put them in my new dresser. I think this has to do with the whispering earlier or something it seems like they both are trying hard to piss me off... ah that's it they probably made a bet trying to see who would get a rise out of me first. Well reality check not gonna happen. I guess I will probably be saying that a lot to them.

During the month that we had left I have trained like crazy. I really am glad I have that back up option because being with them for only five minutes gets me irritated. Each day I go to the gym to practice for at least eight hours a day. I have two breaks that are twenty minutes long in between that eight hour time period. I have been eating really healthy... like no donuts, which is really hard by the way. From going to having like four donuts, eggs, bacon, and all the good stuff, to having just a power bar and water for breakfast really took a lot out of me. I stuck through with my training and when I was done went straight to sleep. Everyone was really worried about me since I just started acting like a machine. I get up, eat my power bar, go to the gym and train, go get another power bar or more like five and drink a ton of water, train more, get like five more power bar, go to sleep. But the ups to this whole training worked out for me. I have a freaking hot body even more than I was before. I have a flat stomach and starting to sport some abs which I would rather just have a flat tummy so I think I will lay off the stomach exercises. My legs look frigging phenomenal, so lean and strong with no fat, but they didn't look like a body builder or anything. I just looked fit and hot. I had no fat whatsoever on my body, since my previous fat turned into muscle. I also learned new tactics that could come in handy. I can tolerate three alcoholic drinks and still be at my best and fight while still buzzed, fight in high heels perfectly, but the best is that I learned how to use the darkness and transfer it into my fighting to make it better. Neat right? I want to be the best of the best.

Graduation was tomorrow and I hadn't even realized it. Wow I was totally out of it. I should have tried to hang out more with my friends since it would be a long time before I see them. I just got done with my training and now am heading back to the dorm. Adrian and Dimitri don't bug me much, which does not mean they have gotten less annoying it's because I hardly see them. By the time they get back partying I'm asleep and before there up I'm leave to train. In the second week into training everyone was worried about me saying it wasn't healthy to do this much exercise with the little amount of sleep I get. I just wave them off and kept going. Now after I train, the next day I don't feel anything. When I open the door to the dorm it's pitch black. I turn on the lights and find Adrian, Dimitri, Lissa, Mia (Who Lissa now hangs out with instead of me I think bitterly, but she is really funny and nice), Christian?, Mason, and Eddie. I give them a questioning look and when none of their faces give off what their doing here I look into Lissa's head. What I saw in there I didn't like. They apparently wanted me to come to a party... Oh no wonder they were wearing those club looking dresses. I am so oblivious these days. I get of her head and I'm about ready to bail, but when I look back the door is blocked by Eddie, Mason, Adrian, Dimitri, and Christian. I look towards Adrian, Dimitri, and Christian and say " Are you giving a real reason to hit you because you know I will if you don't move." They didn't even budge. I know I love party's, but I'm going to zonk any minute now and sleep is way more important to me than a party. Think Rose think... Ah the window. I look towards Liss and Mia. Liss gives me an apologetic look, but then grins at me. I run towards the window and shove it open and climb through. Half-way out I feel a bunch of hands pull me back through the window. Dammit I curse mentally. Lissa shuts the window and locks it. Then Eddie, Mason, Christian, Adrian, and Dimitri hold me still while I struggle to get them off of me without hurting the moroi which is hard because all the moroi that are holding me down I want to pummel. Lissa come over to me and the compels me to sit still and comply to what they want. I glare at her and she shrinks back. Good she freaking COMPELLED me. I just want to go to sleep. Mia and Lissa then drag me into the torture chamber, I mean the the bathroom and sit me down on the chair. I then lay back in the chair and feel the exhaustion take over and fall asleep.

I wake up and look at the mirror and see my hair curled into sexy curly wavy thingy's and my face doesn't look like it hasn't been pounded into. I have a black smokey eye and bright red lips and my eyelashes are hella long (How did they get my eyelashes while I was sleeping?). I look at Lissa and Mia and they are grinning like idiots. I laugh at them. Then I realize they are hiding something behind them. Lissa pulls a long black bag out from behind her back and Mia pulls out some huge black pumps from behind her. Lissa unzips the bags and out comes a black club looking dress that's obviously going to complement my new figure. I put the dress on and it hugs my body. It defines my huge boobs, my skinny stomach, my waist, and my tanned legs look long when I put on the black pumps. They squeal together and jump up and down. Oh god its like there is another Lissa round. I love Lissa, but two of them is just too much. Also I was wondering why Adrian and Dimitri are here. Well I have seen them with the group whenever I go for a run around the perimeter. When we walk out of the bathroom everyone just stares at me Adrian was eye-fucking me, Dimitri was looking at me with lust and something else I couldn't quite decide, Christian with brotherly intentions as for Eddie too, and Mason looked at me in longing practically what Adrian and Dimitri were doing. I roll my eyes at their eye-fucking me and went to look for my leg holster. I find it and put it on with my stake attached to it. You should always be prepared especially since guardians caught ear of humans helping strogoi.

We all waked together to the last party we would ever go to at the academy. It was really saddening if you thought about. I also couldn't believe I got called as valedictorian. I still didn't have a speech written... like come on who does that anyways I'm just going to free style it. Works for rappers might as well work for me. Everybody was looking at us as we walked in. Well a lot of male attention was on me, but common who wouldn't like that.

I had a few cups of alcohol and was barley buzzed. I danced with some people, but got bored. I don't why, but I just had a bad feeling about this. Everyone was drunk. I felt that I needed to be alert. So I could protect everybody. The whole human thing has me on edge. I walk outside since the music is giving me a headache. After a few minutes I decide to go for a walk. The atmosphere just feels wrong. I walk along the borders of the wards and think to myself about graduation and about being a guardian. Then I hear a movement in the woods to my right and start to feel nauseous. I look over towards where the movement happened and see at least fifty strogoi and a bunch of humans. "Fuck" I curse out loud. They all snicker at me. I pull the the stake out of my leg holster and my silver blessed knifes from the leg holster. The knifes were build into the leg holster. They look at me and laugh. I give them the famous Rose Hathaway glare and some of them actually shrink back. Awesome right? I think so.

I walk out of the protection of the wards and put myself in a guarding stance. They just laugh again. I grab the person next to me and stake him as quick as lighting. They looked in me in shock and then laughed and said "We didn't like him anyways". I may not live through this, but at least I will be able to kill a lot of them. "What are you waiting for? An invitation, well your not getting one" I say. The leader then walks out of the pack and circles me and say "Feisty... my favorite, maybe we won't kill you, but keep you as a pet." he says. The other strogoi's start laughing again and I growl. Then he looks at me and smirks and says "Now your turning me on".

I absorb the darkness from Lissa because I don't like foreplay. The strogoi just love it though. After about a minute I had absorbed Lissa's darkness and let me tell you there was a lot of it. I look at him and smile a sickly sweet smile and he just smirks at me he has no clue where this is going. When then engage into a fight. We dance around each other a deadly dance. Everyone's eyes were glued to us. The leader that I was fighting was quite hard, but I didn't expect any less. If it hadn't trained like I had been I probably would have been dead by now.

I get a open shot and stab him in the stomach with my stake. He cries out in pain, I take out the stake while he tries to get a punch into me, but I block it swiftly. I know I have him. He holds one hand to his stomach and one up to punch me, but I really know he is going to fake punch then kick. I block the attack immediately and find an opening an stake him in the heart. Everyone looks at me with horror, fascination, and fury.

I look at all of them and say "Who's next". This ought to piss em off. About ten come at me and I see some of them run of curdling in fear, others looking at me from the sidelines watching with amused faces and the ones I'm fighting right now are the ones that are pissed at me for killing their master. I take each one out one by one easy as pie. I dust my hands off against each other and look at myself and I look like as if nothing ever happened. Damn I thought... I fucking badass.

Some of the ones that were amused early shrugged their shoulders and came to fight me there was about twenty of them. I fought them all. Stab, Punch, Cross, Kick, Hook, Knife, and repeat till their gone. I could feel their next move, I knew when they were going to strike it was just so weird. There was about forty left now... Wait forty ugh more came. They all looked at me and then I saw it the humans broke the wards. Damn them. The strogoi's smiled at me, but didn't move. They were still interested in me for some reason, but the humans took of running. I look to the strogoi and then back to the humans. Shit decisions, decisions. They are all smirking at me. I see a guardian walking a little while away and yell "Buria" the guardian looks over to the whole group of strogoi and darts away.

Some of the strogoi looked a little angry, but other than that they started to inch towards me. I took my battle stance and killed off each strogoi one by one it took awhile and many darted to some part of the campus getting away, but I managed to kill at least twenty five of them. I ran towards the party and looked at the craziness of it all. There were all the humans and the strogoi that got away.

Many of the people were passed or to drunk to figure out what was going on. Other people were screaming in horror. I then saw more and more strogoi come through the forest. Shit I swore out loud. We need to leave, NOW. I run to find of all of the gang. Christian wasn't drunk thank god. He picked up Lissa who had passed out and grabbed Mia too. I found Mason and Eddie and told them to get Adrian and Dimitri. When we got everybody we ran towards the academy's garage and we all got in the hummer that I specifically made for something happening like this. It had clothes, food, weapons, everything we need. I had thought about every possibility of things that could happen and I prepared for it.

Everyone was shocked besides me I just was breathing a little heavy. Then we drove out of our academy, our home where everyone was getting slaughtered. I felt the need to go back and help, but what could I do there were more than probably two hundred strogoi. I drove and I drove fast away from there. Everyone was silent. I drove for five hours and found a motel. I payed for the motel and piled everyone in. I snapped my fingers and everyone came to my attention. I sighed this was really bad.

Lissa whispered "What happened?"

"Strogoi Liss... too many off them I tried to fight them off, but they just kept coming and coming." I said sadly knowing that so many people died.

Lissa then said "Rose what are you talking bout you were at the party and you got us out of there."

I nodded my head no sadly "I left the party and walked around outside... I was out by the wards, I felt like something was wrong and then I got nauseous and then looked over to the outside of the wards and found at least fifty red eyes and a bunch of humans with them... it was like one of my worst nightmares came true. I walked out of the wards- everyone looks at Rose likes shes freaking crazy- Shut up I wanted to do something and I went out there and killed there little group leader and then killed about fifty-five of them, but they just kerp coming and the humans broke the wards and then I called buria so the guardians were notified, then out nowhere at least two-hundred of them showed, I had to get your drunk asses out of there, but I'm going back to see if there's any survivor's I will be there by sunrise so it will be fine."

Everyone gaped at her.

"Fifty-five?" they all gasped out.

"Yes..." I said slowly

"Dude..." They all said

"This is not the time to talk about my badassness" I said.

"Is that even a word Rose?" Lissa asked.

"It is now, people forget about that I'M going back Eddie and Mason will stay here and guard you guys I'm going to look for survivors and kick some strogoi ass if I find any or those damned humans." I say

Dimitri speaks up and says "No your not going it's too risky, you could get captured or killed."

"No I'm going I'm just going to leave them on their own think of the elementary dorms, hell think about everyone. I'm going and that's final. ALONE." I say

Eddie and Mason both say "Were coming".

"No your not you need to protect them and I am capable to protect my self I WILL be back in at least a day if not leave go to Lake Tahoe, it's on the border of California and Nevada, I have a cabin there and there's hardly any strogoi there." I said

"ROSE" they yelled.

"What?" I said exasperated.

"Stop intending your going to die because your not were coming WITH YOU" they said.

"No I going and were done talking about it they need me I'm going don't bother following me there or I will kill you myself." I said.

A bunch of fines went around the room and I was content. I told them my goodbyes and left to go and save the academy or what's left of it...


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I really would like reviews because I want to know how you feel about the story. If it's too much, or not enough going on. I'm sorry for all the mistakes in the story, grammar/spelling, ect. Thanks for the reviews I have gotten already though. It's much appreciated. I just want feedback. Also if anyone has any suggestions for the story feel free to PM me or review. Here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 3

RPOV

While in the car I changed my clothes into the backup ones I stored for me. I'm wearing black yoga skinny's which were stretchy, comfortable, and to add to the mix I looked hot in them, a tight black tank-top, a black leather jacket, my five inch high heel black leather boots that stop at my knees, and my aviators. I looked smoking hot. My hair is still curly and my make-up is still intact. I have a thigh holster on my left thigh, another one but is connected to lower right arm, a riffle that's peer silver and has silver bullets with all of the elements in it, a silver ax, just imagine a bunch of weapons that are peer silver that contain the elements in them because that's what I have.

I'm about an hour away now and pretty jumpy it's not yet sunrise, but that won't stop me from storming in there and make all hell break lose for the second time. I feel so guilty. I left my home to rot with humans and strigoi to take it over and keep my family imprisoned as hostages which is a better way to call them food.

I will get every single last one of them out of there that is still alive and that's a promise. I know this is basically a suicide mission which is why I didn't want everyone to come because they would follow me and it would just make things worse since I would have to guard them while trying to get people out and you know what I mean.

Ten minutes away and I'm practically on an adrenaline rush already. I speed down the back-highway's of Montana going ninety miles per hour. Which is actually really fun and I would have been all giddy about going this fast of curvy roads if it wasn't for the reason I was doing it for. Usually nobody lets me drive, well it's not that I'm bad or anything, but I can have some serious road rage, I drive to fast and it's probably highly unsafe for a moroi to be in the car with me, but now everyone is saying it's highly unsafe for anyone to be.

I get to academy in about a record time of three minutes since I speed up even more thinking of the terrible things everyone is going through. Your mind can make up some of the worse scenarios then what really happens in reality. The gates are open, hopefully a lot of people have gotten out. I park right by the gates and walk back towards the trunk and pop it open.

I gather my weapons and shut it. I walk silently and steadily towards the elementary campus. I just need to work my way up and help everybody. The elementary campus is in view. I get out my riffle and cock it. If anything they would keep all the kids in the school it would just be easier, but I will check both the dorm and school. I'm at the front doors for the elementary school building now. I kick the door open and am faced with ten strigoi. I look around quickly and see a lot of bodies on the ground. Sadness wells up in me and I kick some the strigoi's ass for the now deceased kids.

I killed them in a time-span of five minutes which to me wasn't fast enough. I open the first door that is closest to me and scan the room. Their are about twenty kids of the ages 4-10 I sigh. They all look up scared at me, but soon realize that I'm not strigoi. They all rush over to me and start crying. I shush them and tell them what were going to do.

"Okay guys, we need to be quiet first and I want you all to hide in that storage closet I will come back to get you when I get everyone else." I whisper. A bunch of okay's go around and soon go to the next classroom. It goes like that for awhile me fighting a few strigoi at a time in each classroom until the whole building is clear of them.

I go over to the loud speaker in the office and make sure it only covers the elementary campus and say "Everyone come out into the hallway their gone."

When I come out of the hallway I'm surrounded by a massive group of kids. I yell at everyone to quiet down and ask if anyone was sent to the dorms. They all nod their heads no. Which is a relief because I don't feel like going up seven different levels and searching every room.

In all there is fifty kids that are still alive, but before the attack we had over three hundred. I tell them my plans or the older kids my plans and tell them to watch the younger kids. I also include in my mini speech that someone would come after I'm done raiding the high school campus. It's not that I don't have faith in myself for surviving this, or taking down a large amount of strigoi because honestly we all saw what I did last night. I kicked ass and I know it.

It has to do probably with my shadow kissed ability's. The darkness certainly helps that's for sure. I just think that with this many strigoi I won't be able to take them all down without getting everyone to safety.

I walk out of the elementary building and strut to the commons. If I'm going down, i'm going down true Rose Hathaway style. And I'll keep them jokes coming. I sling my gun over my shoulder and know full well that they heard the commotion over in the elementary dorm. The thing that erks me the most is that the strigoi in the elementary sector didn't put up much of a fight. Well it turned out good for me anyways I look still as hot as ever without a single hair out of place! Total Bonus if I might add!

The commons are in my line of sight now and I hurry my pace just a tad. The doors are right in front of me and I shove them open hard. They make a loud clang sound against the walls. Then I feel like making a entrance, might as well...

I yell out "Rose is in the building bitches". Hopefully that got their attention... I look inside finally and everyone is staring at me. Some in awe, happiness, and a little concerned well of course that was the guardians, moroi, and dhampirs. The strigoi looked at me with little smirks thinking that I'm just some stupid teenage cock-block. Let me tell you something, Rose Hathaway is anything, but a cock-block if anything I encourage people. But what really confused me was that some of the other strigoi looked at me with a knowing look and knew full well who I was and why I was here. Well obviously everyone know why I was here, but that look some of them gave me made me more alert. Like they knew something I didn't...

I realized that some of the strigoi from last night were here. All of them looked at me slightly afraid. Damn straight they should be. I looked at them with one of my man-eater smiles and saw some of them flinch. I just laughed quietly to myself full-well knowing that everyone could here me since it was so quiet.

Aca-Awkward... Then this chubby, short strigoi comes up to me from out of nowhere. Way to be alert Rose, way to be alert. I look down at him and raise my eyebrow. He looks at me and glares which if looks could kill I would be six feet under right now. Didn't know such a little guy could have such a powerful glare. He tried attacking me, but I dodged each one of his useless attacks. I wanted to wait to kill him because I wanted to antagonize him. I felt really pissed off and not from the darkness, but from what I just saw in the damned elementary campus. So I asked him a question that would offend any short person, well the ones who thought short jokes were offensive. No doubt everyone was still watching, so that was just a givin bonus on my part.

"So... which dwarf are you?" I asked curiously with a little sarcasm intent.

He looked up at me with disbelief and then started attacking me clumsily from rage. Which from some of my experiences doesn't work out that well, but considering the state I'm in now I can't be talking.

"Happy?" I guessed. He starting to turn a light shade of red.

I answered my own question by saying "No... Bashful?"

I feel like I'm digging my own grave right here, but it's too funny and I can't stop the stifled laugh tumbling out of my lips. Now he looks like a tomato. Now I can't control the once kind of stifled laughter. I was about to come up with another dwarf name, but thought better not. I shoved my stake through grumpy's heart effortlessly... Grumpy is what I came up for with his name. I was starting to have a little fun with all of this since torturing them is the least I could do. I pull my stake out of him and wipe it on his shirt which really I didn't have to do since I would probably use this a few more times. I look up and see some of the strigoi with grateful faces and realize I was probably doing them a favor.

I'm starting to feel a little sleep-deprived. I need to get on with this so I can pass out already and sleep for like two days straight. So I decide to piss them off because usually when you piss someone off it sets them off. Here goes nothing well not nothing cause it is something. "So" I drawl out. "Who's next?" I ask bluntly. A lot of the dumbshit's growl at me, but one of them puts up a hand to silence them and they listen. Looks like I found Captain of the Dumbshit's. (Really I don't get why saying who's next offends anyone, but they take things the wrong way, well no they didn't since I was going to kill them oh just never mind) I look over at him and give one of my famous Rose Hathaway glares. He just laughs silently to himself. I honestly don't find anything funny about this. So I cock my gun and shoot him in the stomach. He laughs again and pulls out the bullet. Now I'm pissed. Stupid original asshat strigoi. I shoot the rest of my load at him and as soon as it's done he starts pulling them out of himself without and inch of pain etched onto his flawless face.

Now that I really take a look at him he is certainly flawless. Well he would have been the definite playboy type. He has these gorgeous piercing blue eyes, but they weren't rimmed in red... Huh? Maybe he isn't a strigoi? What the hell is he then? This is quite odd, but back to the description of the stunning hot dude which I shouldn't be ogling since he is on the strigoi's side. His blue eyes reminded me of the time when Lissa and I went to the beach. Deep blue and never ending. His hair Oh god his hair was gorgeous well everything about him was luring. His hair was black not just a very dark brown, but black. He had one of those lean bodies, but noticeable muscles slightly bulging from his tight shirt which outlined a defined eight pack and a "v" from what I could tell. He was tan like a caramel tan. I honestly am really oblivious to these type of things. I can't believe I didn't realize this before. He had on a tight black t-shirt and some dark blue Levis on which honestly looked fucking good on him and he probably knew it too. His shirt is now messed up from, the bullet holes in them, but no blood was coming out of it. The wound just disappeared. From what I could tell he was checking me out too. Sizing up each other. If he wasn't a strigoi than what the fuck is he? Not a human obviously, defiantly not a moroi or dhampir... I don't know of anything else there is. We finally snap out of our checking each other out thingy ma jiger and I pull back into Rose mode.

"What the fuck are you?" I ask slowly announcing every syllable slowly like you would to a child.

He smirks and says "That's for me to know and you to..."

"I don't understand" I mumble to myself realizing I said it out loud and at this point I really don't care. Pretty much my whole boat was just rocked. What the fuck else is there out in the world. Just thinking about that really freaked me out. What is he... What is out there? Why are the strigoi with him? Why is he with them? What in god's name is going on? All these questions swirling around my head and not one of them I can answer. Not knowing anything about this puts me in the dark. I really don't like being in the dark like at all. I get out of my internal monologue and the drop dead gorgeous dude... no one has to know I'm effected by his hotness since I'm supposed to be the badass savior here. I guess this changes a few things... well in my plan to get everyone out of here. Well I really didn't have a plan to start with just to storm in here like a bat out of hell and make a couple strigoi shish kabobs. Well I'm a little screwed here. There is like over a hundred strigoi, a freaking invincible hot dude, some humans, and a freaking butt load of dhampir's and moroi in need of my saving grace. So how the hell am I going to swing this one. Shit... Shit... Shit... I have like no plan at all this is nearly impossible, notice how I said nearly. I'm Fucking Rose Hathaway I'm a badass motherfucker that can do anything well that was just my pep talk that I needed. Alright I guess I will just go blindly into this and hope for the best... Bring it on Bitches is all I can say.

I take all of the darkness from every lurking corner inside of Lissa and fell it course through me. The power that it holds give me not only the physical strength, but also the mental strength that I need. I don't feel any of the doubt that use to course through me, the only thing that I feel is the will and determination to save everybody that is in danger. I watch as the indestructible guy walks to the back of the crowd and motions them towards me. Then all hell breaks lose..

**I almost made this a cliffhanger, but I'm not that cruel :)**

All of the strigoi and humans come towards me at once. The darkness in me feels as if it is ready to burst. So the only thing logical to do is to let it all out, that's what I do with my anger so why not let the darkness all at once out. I grab both of my machine guns from my bag and fire round after round and not one of them passes by my shots towards me. When my rounds are gone I grab both of my silver stakes and kill everything in my path. I haven't been touched once throughout this whole fight and most of them are all dead. Then they come up with a rather good idea to try and kill me, but nothing can stop the adrenaline that is now replacing some of the withered darkness coursing through my blood. They surround me in a circle which wouldn't really help all that much since their numbers are pretty low. Give or take I'm surrounded by maybe twenty or thirty men. How I would have loved that in a bar or some other place, but now I guess isn't a pretty good one. They stepped cautiously towards me. Their pace quickens by each step they take and they become more cocky. The first one to grab for me grabs air. I ducked down and side swept my foot which made him fall. I quickly launched my stake into his heart and started on the next one. A few of them got a couple of good shots on me, but nothing I could handle. I had probably a couple of broken ribs, blood was running down the side of my face which is not a good sign, but I can probably hold on till the end. One after one they laid dead at my feet. Finally there were no more and just as I was about to punch my fist into the air for victory, but I then remembered the indestructible dude and was a little disappointed it wasn't over yet. The darkness had fully resided, my ribs hurt like a bitch, and I started to realize that my head injury was probably more serious than I took it for to be. I held my head high and slightly winced at the pounding going on in my head and the way stomach and chest reacted to moving. I looked at the dude and he was glancing at me with a look on his face that showed he was slightly awed and had a curious glint in his eyes as he looked at me. The pounding in my head went up a notch and I slightly stumbled, but caught myself before I slid to the ground. I was still looking at him and he had concern etched onto his face, but it was gone before you could even tell it was there. Spots clouded my vision and I tired to fight it. I needed to make sure everyone was okay. The elementary campus. I pushed myself up with great difficulty and looked at the first person who caught my eye. Alberta. She was looking straight at me... well everyone was. I then said through clenched teeth since I probably would have screamed from the jackhammering going on inside of my head "Elementary Campus". I finally let go and slumped to the ground with a painful sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone... I can't update as much I got onto the softball team and my coach is a hardass. I'm completely busy with trying to keep my grades up while doing softball and soccer on the side. I will update but not as frequently. Please Please review and if you have ANY suggestions please give them because quite frankly I have no clue where this story is headed and I kinda winged it last chapter trying to make interesting and not the usual story. I might make this into a little cross of supernatural creatures. Please bare with me I'm trying and I'm sorry for the stupid grammar and spelling errors.**

Chapter 4

RPOV

Darkness filled my senses on over-drive. Pitch black dingy darkness. I felt like I was floating. I wasn't scared naturally like I think I should have been. I felt content. I had no other care in the world and I felt relaxed which at the time is not a common feeling for me. My memories wouldn't surface and I couldn't for the life of me figure what had happened and I how I ended here. I didn't want to think I just wanted to rest, to sleep, to finally have a little peace. But nope that can't happen because we can't let Rose have what she wants now can we?

I feel like it's me against the world or maybe God is on strike and fucking me with karma now. Seems like a good theory to me. I start to become aware of things and the darkness slowly fades away. My jumbled thoughts come at me like a freight train and everything becomes clear again. I pop open my eyes and and out of bed, but holy hell was that a mistake. A shriek of pain escapes my lips before I can stop it and I fall towards the ground, but luckily someone caught me and then put me gently back onto the hospital bed. I look up to see who my savior is and I look towards him with a look of disbelief. Dimitri. I suddenly grow angry and look at the seats that are filled in my room with everyone that is supposed to be in Tahoe. How I didn't see this when I opened my eyes... I don't know, but for one thing that is for sure is that I'm becoming pretty oblivious.

It's quiet for a few antagonizing moments, because I don't even know what to say. I so pissed off right now I have to go to the gym or else I'm going to flip a lid. I TOLD THEM TO FUCKING GO TO TAHOE NOT TO COME BACK HERE. I take a deep breath and pull myself up into a sitting position. Everyone gives me a disapproving look which should not even happening considering what they did.

I need to get out of here before I preferably pummel somebody which would be Mason and Eddie they didn't fucking listen to me and came here what idiots. I stepped cautiously of the bed and sway a little bit. A grab onto the bed rail tightly while taking each agonizing step towards the door. But four idiots are suddenly in my way. Adrian, Dimitri, Eddie and Mason. I give my death glare and say "I'm going to put this as nicely as I can if you don't get out of the fucking way I'm going to kill you." They eyed me wearily, but held there ground and said "Rose your BADLY INJURED you can't go and blow off steam, you have a fucking huge ass concussion, five broken ribs, and practically broken ankle your not leaving this damned room." "Get out of the way" I say in eerily calm and cold way.

People knew not to cross me when I'm like this or else their going to get fucking knocked out. They move out of the way while giving me all disapproving looks especially Lissa. She stared at me with a sad look, but I choose to ignore it and limped out of the door pretty pathetically. So I straightened up and held my head up high even though I was about to collapse. I ran into a doctor and gasped in pain, but shook it off and started walking again till I felt a hand grab my arm and I hissed in pain. Obviously I looked like hell, but I needed to get out of here. It was the doctor he was yanking me gently towards my room and I pulled away from him and ran out of the hospital with the doctor tailing me and a few other people.

Even though I'm injured they still can't catch up to me which is pretty sad, but they are moroi so I guess they have a slight reason. I run towards my room which thank god the strigoi didn't touch and took a pretty agonizingly painful shower. The steaming hot water beat down on my bruised and battered skin and soon after became numb. The shower is my ultimate thinking place and where I decide what to with my problems. I have feeling I'm going to be in here for awhile...

Well to start off with I have some weird ass shadow kissed powers. Don't know how decipher those and know what the hell is going on with me. Which in my opinion is A-okay because if it helps me defeat strigoi then why not. The gangs is HERE. When I told them not to come here. I'll deal with them later. I need to focus on the school and what's going on. When I ran to my dorm everything looked untouched no dead body's. The question is how long have I been out. I wonder if Alberta got to the elementary campus. How are the kids? Better yet what in the hell happened back there? That majorly gorgeous dude... I'm so confused.

I got out of the shower and finished pondering every one of those questions. I decided to go and see Alberta when I'm finished getting ready. I reached for the fluffy white towel hanging on the door and look at the fogged up mirror. And like any typical horror movie there was a message written on the mirror. Classy. Real classy. I roll my eyes and read it. I'm a little shocked at what it says,

Rose,

I have finally found you and won't let be letting you go anytime soon... We will meet again

Ashton

I might just go lesbian... I'm starting to really hate guys. Ahh better not, I know I can't resist them. I'm guessing that Ashton is that gorgeous dude from whenever we had that fight. I run to my dresser and pull out my red sports bra, some boyshorts, black jogging shorts, and a white t-shirt. I then grab my trainers and pull them on. My ribs and head hurt a lot,but it's expected. I grab my extra stake that's in my room since I have no clue where all my other weapons are at. I head back over to the bathroom and look at the cleared mirror no trances of the writing ever there. I look at myself. I look like a wreck. Under my eyes were dark rings which I'm now covering with concealer, but no amount of concealer can really help my case. I look pretty pale which is unattractive on me. My cut on my head has stitches in it, but still hurts like a bitch. I lift my shirt and see the drying gauze around my stomach and where its not covering a bunch of yellow bruises. I must have been out for awhile. I'm done looking at my jacked up appearance. I run out the door and look for Alberta. Jog and cringe is the repeated cycle I'm going through right now. People are looking at me everywhere I turn. It's starting to creep me out. I jog faster and it turns out into a run. I'm panting and practically crying inside because of the pain, but I have to make sure everyone is okay. I see Alberta in the distance and thank the god I barely believe in.

I sprint all the way towards her and can tell shes with talking with someone else. I don't care probably some random person. I'm finally there and am panting as if I have ran a marathon and in my case I feel like I did. My heads pounding, I'm slightly dizzy, and every time I breathe I wish I hadn't. Alberta looks at me with wide eyes.

"Rose" she says disbelieving.

"Alberta are the kids alright?" I ask.

"Yes honey there all fine, Rose what are you doing out of the infirmary?" she asks.

"Good" I sigh in relief, "Is everyone else okay, I'm sorry for being so weak that I just passed out back there" I say gloomy.

She looks at me shocked and says "Everyone is fine Rose, you saved us."

"But what about that guy?" I ask.

"He left, but before he did he made sure you were okay and everyone was to scared to attack him since he seemed invincible when you tried to kill him. So we took you to the infirmary and helped you and he just vanished" she said.

"Hmm" I say.

This is overkill on me and I'm starting to realize I should have stayed in the infirmary and I think Alberta know this to. She gently pulls me to her and lets me lean on her.

"Come on hun we need to get you back to the infirmary" she says. I smile at her gratefully. She is the mother that I wished I had instead of the absent one that I really have. We walk back to the infirmary in a quiet and peaceful silence.


End file.
